From the Eyes of a Fangirl
by Seishi Minamoto
Summary: Jun is heartbroken on Valentine's Day. Yamato saw it, and decided to cheer up his exnumber one fan. R&R.


"_Kyaaaaaa!!!_"

"_Yamato-kun, aishiteru!!!_"

Screams, squeals and yells from fangirls filled Odaiba Memorial Hall as their favourite band Teenage Wolves performed their songs. Most of the shouts, banners and kisses were dedicated to the band's blond-haired Prince Charming, Yamato Ishida.

Say, how many of these fangirls liked any other Teenage Wolves' members – Akira, Yutaka and Takashi? Not many, because of one simple reason – they were not as hot as Yamato.

In his recent age of sixteen, Yamato had really grown up, without any attempts to be the "Hair Gel King", one of the many mocking calls given to him. Yes, he still had the very same hairstyle as he had two years ago, but he decided to just throw the styling gel away and stick to the normal, gel-less hair. And since he did that, he stole more fans than any other members of his band.

Many girls fell over him, despite the fact that he already had a steady girlfriend. If someone asked who the lucky girl was, she was Sora Takenouchi.

When they loved him on his appearance, Sora loved him just as who he was.

------------

At the furthest seat among the crowd of people filling the hall, Jun Motomiya sat there, watching the members of her favourite band perform. However she wasn't in the mood of cheering, screaming or even freaking people out by her weird banners and such; something she normally did two years ago.

She came there just to cheer herself up, after being dejected by a boy who studied in the same college as she was. For six months did she date the person, and suddenly he changed his course, with one simple reason;

_"I've found a better someone."_

_God, tell me, am I a freak?_ She thought bitterly. She tried to remember everything she had done – things that might cause the boy to break up with her. What was there to see? Her constant bragging and nagging? Her overly active reactions? Or maybe her constant crush on those so-called "_kawaii_" boys?

Did all of those cause her boyfriend to walk away from her?

She sighed. Honestly, she didn't know. But maybe it was true. Who in the world would want a girl with such behaviour… especially when she was already nineteen? Everyone expected her to be a matured person… right?

Even though…

_Ah, forget it. What should I do? Everything's done._

She peered in her bag, and took out a box of chocolates. It was meant only for her boyfriend… or now, _ex_-boyfriend. _I didn't even get the chance to give this_… she began to cry upon the thought. _What would Daisuke say?_

Daisuke. Her once outspoken, mischievous and bratty little brother. Now he was thirteen, and he had given up his attempts to woo Hikari Yagami after he found someone who did appreciate his presence. Who else than his best friend, Ken Ichijouji?

Both of them need nothing for a token of their love. Daisuke told her one that he actually felt Ken's heart beating together with his. She did not understand though, but seeing the two of them being happy together… maybe what he said was true, after all. Ken – who she always saw as a silent yet friendly ex-genius – seemed happier with Daisuke around than without him. They were the ones who helped her choosing a suitable present for celebrating half-year anniversary with her boyfriend.

She sighed again. _I guess I have to give this to someone else,_ she thought. _But to who?_

That was a good question. To _who_?

Certainly she didn't want to take it all by herself. And alas, she didn't want to give it to any other members of Digidestined – none of them fit her… except Yamato, perhaps. Or maybe she could give them to Daisuke? No, no, no… Daisuke _chose_ this present so why should she give this to him?

Yamato…

_Ahhh… those days…_

She remembered the days when she was still a big fan of Yamato. She was seventeen back then, and Teenage Wolves were not _this_ hot. Even though her crush had a girl of his own now, she still couldn't forget the past memories. The moment when she merely chase Yamato wherever he went. The day when she followed the boy to the camp where her brother and his friends were. The day when she tried to give him a Christmas present, which was accepted but… ah, only God knew what had happened to the gift she gave him. And finally, the day when her heart broke and she fell in love with Jyou Kido's brother Shuu.

Yes, she also remembered the sweetest moment… when Yamato was forced to return to Odaiba… with her. She giggled; it was a funny moment, after all. Imagine… the poor blond always wanted to go elsewhere but she pulled him back, saying, "A-ah… you're not going anywhere, Mister Prince Charming…" with her somewhat menacing eyes. Of course, it made Yamato terrified, but actually she did no more horror things she used to do. All the things she did were merely due to her teenage hormones… nothing more. Like other fans of Yamato, she liked his appearance more than who he was.

Whatever.

As people around her screamed in excitement when their favourite Yamato sang his song, she decided to just throw away those bad reminiscence and clapped her hands.

"Thank you!" Yamato's voice echoed throughout the hall. _Why, his voice is still as charming as ever,_ Jun thought, smiling. At least she never forgot her little crush on the blond guy.

However it was too late to enjoy the concert. Many people had begun to dismiss from the hall as the Teenage Wolves ended their performance. _Oh no!_ Jun thought in horror. _I was too in these stupid, damn thoughts!_

As the counts of people decreased, Jun was still stuck on her seat, unable to believe what she had done. She didn't even get to hear any of the songs!

_Foolish me, so foolish me,_ she thought, knocking her head with her right hand. _Now I missed_ all _Yamato's songs_.

For the third time, she sighed.

Perhaps it wasn't a good day for her, after all.

-----------

"Thank you!" Yamato said, ending the concert of the day. He was truly excited with the amount of fans watching the concert, giving supports to him and the band. It was quite sad the concert had to end. However he had no worries about not seeing the fans for a long time; the band usually held their concert every fortnight… as a mere jamming session.

The band quickly get into their works – unpacking their musical instruments and tools. While they were busy doing so, Akira noticed a person still sitting at the back of the hall. "Hey guys, look," he called. "There's a girl up there," he told, pointing at the girl.

Yamato turned to see who the person was. "Hmm?" He squinted his eyes, and finally recognized the girl. Who else other than Jun Motomiya? "Jun?"

Jun, on the other hand, heard her name being called. She looked straight down to the stage, and saw Yamato there. "Hi," she greeted, waving her hand once before she got up and ready to leave the hall.

However Yamato noticed a slight change on his once rabid fan. She didn't look happy… like always. Although the Jun-loves-Yamato story was 2 years ago, but they were still friends and he also knew that the girl had a new boyfriend. Even though, why wasn't she happy, and why wasn't she with her boyfriend?

"Hey Jun," he called, before the girl could take a few steps more to the main entrance. Jun stopped, looking behind her and saw the blond coming after her. Her face flushed… something she never felt for years.

Yamato stared at the pink-haired girl with his charming Yamato Ishida smile. "Why are you running? You seem… unhappy today," he began.

The girl laughed; for the blond, it was surely a fake laugh. "Well, err… actually I just stopped by, ha ha ha…" she lied. "I thought I can watch this for a while, but…"

"Oh…" Yamato replied, eyeing the present in her hands. "I thought for sure something good… or maybe bad happened in your date, seeing that present still in your hands," he said, pointing at the box of chocolate.

Jun pouted. "What do you mean?" she said, pretending to be angry while she actually wasn't. All the things Yamato said were true anyways; whether she liked it or not, she had to admit it. "All right, all right… it's a bad day," she finally told the truth.

"Oh, sorry… but how come?"

"Well… he dumped me, that's all." Her voice didn't sound frustrated at all. "He said he found a better person… but I doubt that. Only…" she sighed heavily. "I can accept if he wants me to change…"

The blond could only listen to Jun's problems. He knew very well that if he tried to say something to a troubled person… in this case was Jun, she might be angry for not listening through everything.

Silent.

"…So… do I have to say anything, or should I just cheer you up?" Yamato finally broke the ice, and walked down to the stage. "Come, we'll do something for you," he invited, reaching out his hands towards the girl.

Jun hesitated; but seeing the whole members smiled at her, she accepted the blond's hands. For once she felt like she was a princess; even though it wasn't really her Prince Charming, but it was better than feeling nothing at all.

The band and their _numero uno_ fan 2 years ago sat together while Yamato brought the acoustic version of his song, "_TobiraDOOR_".

----------

_Totsuzen yatte kuru shoutai fumei no fuan, itsumo bokura wo neratteru_

_Uke uri no chishiki kudaranai joushiki bokura wo madowaseru_

_Sonna mainichi ni iyake ga sashitara kyouto ni demo yuku no kai?_

_Shiranai furi shite sugosu yori mitsumeyou bokura no shinjitsu_

_Kore dake wa yuzurenai jibun no puraido mune ni hisomase…_

_Hashiri dasou dare no tame demo naku tomatteru yoru mashi dakara_

_Toumei na kuuki kirisaite mabushii ano umi ni mukatte_

_Oh keep on running keep on running_

_Find out your reality_

_Atarashii tobira no mae de gusugusu shiteru hima wa nai_

_Josou tsukete tobidasou de sono tobira keriagete_

_Kimi ni datte kitto dekiru…_

-----------

Jun clapped her hands happily once the song ended. "Yamato, you're still great as ever!" she praised. "Thanks!"

"No sweat," Yamato replied honestly. Indeed, he was happy when the girl was happy. She was like her little brother in many ways; and one said that "whoever makes me happy will be happy as I am." "I'm glad you're happy, Jun," he continued.

Hearing the statement, she eyed the blond suspiciously. "Hey, does that mean… you… love…"

"No!"

The instant reply caused laughter to the group.

----------

Not far from the stage, Daisuke and Ken were watching the band performing in front of Jun. "See? I told you she was here!" Ken said naughtily.

Daisuke grinned. "Yeah, yeah, of course you did…" he mocked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! But… at least she's okay now," the cinnamon-haired boy said. Yes, they knew… they were watching Jun's awful date all along.

"Wonder if she knows that we were watching her… ouch! Hey!" Ken felt his left ear being pulled.

"No, no, no… I won't let you tell her!"

"Let me go!"

As the two walked away from the memory-filled Odaiba Memorial Hall, Daisuke gave an unseen smile to his sister.

---------

"Here… take this," Jun said, offering the box of chocolate she had been holding all this while. As a reply, Yamato looked at her closely, doubting if he should take the present.

"Uh… I don't think… I should deserve this," he told. However Jun was so determined to give the present.

"Why not? You always get presents from your fans, right? Or if you don't want this, you can share with the others," she persuaded. "Besides, I can't keep this for long. I can't give it to my boyfriend now, as he's no longer mine… oh, or if you want to give this to Sora, go ahead! I won't mind."

Yamato had no other choice than to take it. "Thanks Jun… you're so kind." He paused quite a long while, thinking of a suitable sentence. "Don't worry, Jun… someone might like you for who you are someday. Besides…" he paused again, "…you're quite matured now. Ha ha, sorry if you think I'm just…"

"Never mind," the girl replied. "I know if someone tells the truth." Yes, she knew… "Oh, I think I must go home now. Besides, you're packing your things up, no? Sorry if I disturb you," she said before she got up of her seat. "Anyway, thanks for giving me a free concert, ha ha! Bye-bye!"

As the pink-haired girl ran out of the hall, the members of Teenage Wolves smiled. They knew Jun would always support them even though she wasn't their rabid fan anymore. For them, she would always be their _numero uno_… besides Sora, that is.

----------

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You know what Dai, Yamato sang at me… only me, you know!" Jun began once she met her brother and Ken nearby.

"Yeah, yeah, right…" Daisuke replied lazily, did not want to hear any of her 'returning' bragging. "You changed so fast… what's wrong?"

"Nothing! At last, I'm free…" the pink-haired girl squealed happily. "I've never been so free, you know!"

Ken, who was silently sipping his Coke, stopped doing so as he asked, "Free? Are you saying that you broke up with your boyfriend?"

Jun nodded. "You know what, I think I'm gonna be in love with Yamato… again!"

The last statement caused both friends to spurt out their drink. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Jun asked, causing the other two to sweatdrop heavily.

"…No…" they said. But deep in their heart, they said the same thing to themselves.

_Poor Yamato… again…_

THE END!

Ha ha ha ha ha! It has been months since I tried to write this story, and now it's finished!!! I'm glad it ends this way!

E-hem… maybe everyone wants to know the meaning of the song Yamato sang, no? All I can say is… the song is for real! I'm writing this fic, inspired by this song! Okay, okay… I'll give the translation for you… but if you want to hear the complete song… find this song – "TobiraDOOR" by Ishida Yamato. Yup… he sang this, how many times do I have to tell you?

_Sudden anxiety over not understanding myself, it's always aiming for us_

_We were deluded by second-hand information and useless common sense_

_If everyday is tinged with boredom like this, do you even want to go along today?_

_Instead of pretending to be something we don't know, let's find our reality_

_The one thing we can't give away, our pride, hidden in our heart._

_Let's start running, not for anyone else, but because it's better than stopping_

_Cutting through the clear air, turning toward the bright ocean_

_Oh keep on running keep on running_

_Find out your reality_

_There's no time to hesitate in front of the new door_

_Just run up, jump out there, and kick the door open_

_If it's you, you can definitely do it._

To all Yamato fans out there, don't freak out just because I made a fic like this, okay? I'm actually into all couples so whether you think it's weird or such, believe me – there are still fans out there waiting for this type of story… if not with heavier rating. While for all Junato fans out there, maybe this story is not quite… romantic but this is the best I can do, sorry… ;;;

Thank you very much for reading!

Written by Seishi Minamoto

Finished on September 24, 2004

12.30 a.m.


End file.
